1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to soft error scrubbing, particularly to a system and method for soft error scrubbing in memory devices.
2. Related Art
A soft error is a signal or datum which has been changed from its original value, typically because of environmental and other influences, such as, radiation, on a memory. A soft error may be corrected by rewriting correct data in place of erroneous data. However, in many systems, it may be difficult to detect a soft error, determine correct data of the soft error and replace the erroneous data with the correct data, which are commonly referred to as “soft error scrubbing,” without suffering a performance loss. Furthermore, before performing soft error scrubbing, the system may crash due to a soft error, and a recovery procedure may need to be followed including a reboot.